Island of Darkness/Transcript
(The Ninja reached the Dark Island, but are on the lookout for the Stone Army. Wu gasps.) Kai: This whole island is swarming with Garmadon's indestructible Stone Army. Jay: Ha! Good thing we're Ninja and we know how to hide. Cole: Who wants to hide when you can fight? I'm getting tired of having our heads buried in the sand. I wanna fight these guys. Zane: But Cole, they have no apparent weakness. It would be unwise to start a fight we cannot finish. Wu: That is why we must find the Temple of Light. (They go in the Destiny's Bounty, where Misako explains the scrolls.) Misako: The scrolls say there is a hidden temple on the island. If you find it, it will give the Ninja pure elemental powers, powers that can destroy the indestructible army. Cole: So you're saying we get to fight? Whoo-hoo! I've got happy feet! Misako: And you, my son, here it is written: "For once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master." Lloyd: Ultimate Spinjitzu Master? Misako: It means you will be able to invoke the power of the Golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practiced by the First Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd: (Everyone looks at him, surprised.) Hahaha. Jealous? Kai: Uh, wait a minute. This all sounds too good to be true. What's the catch? Wu: The catch is, the Temple could be anywhere on the island, and all we have is this. (He gives Dr. Julien a medallion with three holes.) Julien: A medallion. It's like a compass. When the three holes match up, the medallion will reveal where the temple is hidden. Jay: Uh, how'd you know that? Julien: Oh, I did a lot of reading in my spare time. (Chuckles.) Adventure stories were my favorite. Zane: (Taking the medallion) Then what are we waiting for? (The Ninja get up.) Wu: (Stopping Lloyd) Not you, Lloyd. Lloyd: Ah, seriously? Are we still doing this? Misako: Wu is right. If you were to come across your father, it could prematurely start the Final Battle. We need to be at full strength before we take any risks. Jay: Hahaha. Jealous? Julien: Well, I could use some help around the shop. We should get working on vehicles that might help give us a fighting chance. Wu: Remember, Garmadon doesn't know we're on the island. It's imperative that you stay out of sight. Jay: Of course, Sensei. Don't worry. Have you ever known us to veer from a plan, huh? (Lloyd, Wu, and Misako looks at them, not amused.) Ninja, except Lloyd: Ninja— Wu: Shh! Not so loud. Are you trying to get us caught? Ninja, except Lloyd: (Whispering)...go. ---- (At Garmadon's camp, a Stone Swordsman brings in a box of Dark Matter.) Stone Swordsman: (Speaking foreign language) Garmadon: What did he say, General Kozu? Kozu: The mining, they've dug to new depths and have struck Dark Matter. (He grabs the box and brings it to Garmadon.) Garmadon: Amazing. The most powerful Dark Matter. Kozu: He also says they have lost many warriors down the Mouth of Eternal Shadows just to obtain this one piece. Garmadon: Then tell him I'll throw him down myself, because I need one thousand more just like this one to make my ultimate weapon. Kozu: I will see that it is done. Overlord: They respect you. This is good, but I feel a shift in the balance. Garmadon: Huh? Should I have shaken my fist more? Maybe dramatically thrown over a table, or kicked over a— Overlord: No, you myopic mortal! The Ninja. I cannot see them, but I sense their presence. Garmadon: Here? On the Island? I will alert all the warrior back. If they are here, we'll find them. (Eventually, the Army is called back.) They would be fools to set foot anywhere near my camp. (The Ninja are spying on them from a distance.) Jay: Look, this must be Garmadon's camp. Kai: No, you think? I thought it was a takeout restaurant. It looks like he's building something, building what? Cole: Quiet, you bozos. We still need to find what the medallion matches up to. Zane: Let me see. (He looks through the medallion.) Hmm, nothing matches. (He sees something.) Wait. Jay: (Gasps) You found the Temple of Light? (He grabs the medallion.) Zane: No, but look! (He points to his Falcon.) Kai: Your Falcon. I thought it got shot down and was lost for good. Zane: Not if I can retrieve it and get the pieces back to my father. Cole: Wait, Zane. You're veering from the plan. We're supposed to be finding the Temple of Light and staying out of sight. Zane: If I were any of you, I'd do the same. I have to get my friend back. (He leaves them.) Kai: The more of us that goes the more chance we'll get caught. We just have to stay here and hope he doesn't get seen. Cole: Aww, I wanna fight. ---- (The rest of the team help build the Earth Driller.) Julien: Thank you, Wu. If you could fetch some more creek water, that should pretty much do it. Lloyd: (Notices Wu and Misako looking at each other) So, how did you meet him? Misako: Who? Sensei Wu? Lloyd: No, my father. Misako: (Sighs) You know, he wasn't always like the way he is today. It took years for his poisoned heart to turn him evil. There was a time when I loved him very much. And he was very proud. Lloyd: When was that? Misako: When we had you. (They embrace.) Lloyd: And now it all comes down to me fighting him. (While Wu is filling a bucket with water, he hears a Stone Swordsman talking. He hides, but steps on a stick. They start fighting, but Lloyd saves him.) Misako: Watch out! (Lloyd and Misako trap the Swordsmen.) Wu: That was close. Our presence on the island cannot be hidden for much longer. I just hope the Ninja have located the Temple. Knowing them, they have probably already found it by now. ---- (The Ninja, however, are still waiting for Zane.) Jay: (Looking through the medallion) I spy, uh...another tree! Cole: Jay, how did you ever become a Ninja? Seriously. Kai: Ugh, will Zane just get his bird already and get out of there? Jay: (Aligns the medallion with three lights) Guys, look! (He gives the medallion to Kai.) Kai: It matches up. That must be the Temple of Light. Cole: (Laughs) Jay, I take back everything I said. You are a fine Ninja. Not finer than me, but a fine— (They hear a Warrior talking and sees Zane, who finally got the Falcon, being cornered.) Jay: Oh... Zane: I sense I may have gotten myself into a predicament, my broken friend. Garmadon: A Ninja, here? Seize him. Cole: That's it, I'm fighting. Kai: We can't, they're indestructible. If we go in there, they'll know we're here too. Cole: Yeah, and if we don't, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives. Come on, it's Zane. (They run over the Army.) What are you waiting for, a red carpet? Garmadon: They're getting away. No! Do something! (Kozu tells the Army to follow them.) Kai: Remember when Sensei asked to stay out of sight? Cole: Yeah, that was good advice. (They try to climb over the fence but the Army throws spears at them.) Jay: Why didn't we listen to him? Zane: Why don't we ever listen to him? Kai: Look! The gate! The way out. (The plank breaks under him.) Cole: Hurry up. We're halfway there. (However, the Army is closing in on them from both sides.) Garmadon: (Grabbing popcorn from a Stone Scout) Excellent. (Laughs) This is too good. Kai: We've been in situations like this a hundred times. Quick, who's got an idea? Jay: Uh, we jump into that hole. (He points below them, a pit of Dark Matter.) Kai: Next idea. Cole: I say we fight. Kai: With what? We don't have powers. (Sighs) What about you, Zane? What do your computers say? Zane: I got us into this mess. I know how to get us out. (The bridge breaks from the weight.) Grab a plank! Ninja, go! (They do so and use Spinjitzu. They use the planks to sled above the trees.) Garmadon: Get them! Jay: We're falling! Zane: Use your hood as a parachute! Jay: Whoo-hoo! (They arrive back at the Bounty.) Julien: Hey, they found the Falcon. Lloyd: Why are they running? Zane: Prepare for battle. We've got company. Wu: You were spotted? By one? Two? Kai: How about...all of them? Misako: Did you locate the Temple of Light? Kai: It's at the top of the mountain. I hope those vehicles are ready because we could sure use them now. Julien: Guess you're gonna have to figure this baby out on the fly. Nya: We've also packed another surprise in the back. Perhaps it can be of use. (She kisses Jay.) Jay: Another Nya surprise? Misako: You'll have to go too. Be safe. Lloyd: We will. (They climb in the Earth Driller.) Wu: Whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the Temple of Light. Our survival depends on it. Kai: This time, we'll stick to the plan. Wu: Good luck, Ninja. (They drive off.) Kozu: Attack! Jay: You know how to steer this thing, don't you? Cole: Whoo-hoo! (They start digging underground to the mountain.) Well, that's about as far as this baby will go. We'll have to do the rest on our own. Lloyd: But we'll never make it up the mountain before they arrive. Kai: Well, then let's see what my sister packed. (He finds the Fire Mech in the back and activates it.) Oh, I love my sis. Leave this to me. Hey, buddy, you just had to be first. And guess what you win? A little of this! (He throws the Warrior in the jungle.) Who's next? (He smashes their vehicles.) Jay: These guys just don't stop. Kai: Climb on. (He climbs up the mountain.) Jay: Ugh. They're still coming. Cole: One of these days we're gonna have to fight. Zane: We're not climbing fast enough. Kai: Activate hook! (He uses a grappling hook.) Jay: Oh! We made it to the top! But where's the Temple of Light? Lloyd: Are you sure you used the medallion right? Jay: Oh, of course I used it right. It said it should be right here. Kai: Well, until we find it, I've got to find a way to slow them down. (He pushes the Army off.) That should buy us a little time. (They climb up some more.) Lloyd: (Gasps) The Temple of Light. Jay: (Sees some drawings on the walls) Guys, check this out. It's us. Kai: Impossible. It's everything we've ever done. Cole: Finding the Bounty, facing the Devourer, even right now. Zane: How could it all be here? Lloyd: Destiny. I think I know what we need to do. (He wipes the dust off the floor and finds his Energy symbol.) Look. (The others do the same thing.) Okay, now what? (The Warriors are close to them.) Cole: Why does everything have to be so hard? Misako: (On Lloyd's mind) For once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd: The bell. It's an instrument. You guys ready for this? Cole: Bring it. Lloyd: (Kicks the bell and they're surrounded by light) Whoa, what's happening? Zane: No one moves! (The Ninja are given new gis and, except Lloyd, Elemental Blades.) Kai: Guys, send him your powers! (Lloyd falls.) Lloyd! Lloyd: Let 'em have it! Cole: Now we get to fight! Kai: (Uses his Blade) Cool. Whoo-hoo! (The Ninja use their powers on the Army.) Cole: (Buries the Warriors in dirt. He laughs before immediately turning around to do the moonwalk. He jumps on three Stone Warriors before landing in the middle) Hee, hee. (He spins and lands on his toes.) Lloyd: My turn. (He summons the Golden Dragon.) Kozu: Retreat! Nya: They did it! Wu: Yes. Misako: Perhaps good will win after all. (She hugs Wu.) Wu: Hmm. ---- (At the Celestial Clock, Garmadon scolds the Overlord for having a weak army.) Garmadon: It appears your indestructible army isn't as tough as it appears to be. Overlord: The Ninja may be getting stronger, but so are we. When the Celestial Clock reaches zero, the ultimate weapon will be complete, and then there will be nothing the Ninja can do to stop you from turning Ninjago into your image! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Transcript Category:Episodes